Reporter Smurf (LD Stories)
Reporter Smurf (AKA Editor or Newsboy) is a character from the cartoon show. His Wiki page is located here. He is also a character in The Reluctant Dark Knight Series and the Expanded Animated Universe. Background Information Working in his own printing press, Reporter became the official Chief of Smurf Village Newspaper after discovering his talent for scoping out information on every Smurf. In the beginning of his career, he wrote controversial stories that reveals personal secrets some Smurfs were trying to keep hidden for variously supportive reasons, which earned him a nasty reputation and nearly cost him his studio. Once he settled things with every Smurf and within himself, he found a form of writing that is interesting, fact-based, and commentary-friendly. When he's not creating a new column or editing the latest paper edition, he is seen around the village checking up on every Smurf for any new happenings they may be willing to share. He still meets tension with some Smurfs, but is patient and persistent with hope that he will have what he needs before making the next press release. Relationship with Brainy Smurf Reporter and Brainy have a conflicted friendship because, while they work together in publishing, they have contrasting viewpoints on what news is fit for each edition. Most frequently, Brainy will voice his concerns over an article that overshadows on of his own, but Reporter stands his ground with reasonable explanation for the decision. Sometimes he has to tell Brainy that he will find room in the next edition for him, and most times, he keeps his promise. When they are not working on the Village Newspaper, Reporter is helping Brainy publish his books - no matter how much he may not like them. Brainy is open to express his gratitude and may even do favors for Reporter as means of maintaining their symbiotic relationship. Conflict Resolution At times, Reporter simply refuses or is unable to help him, no matter what Brainy offers him. Realizing this would be a continuing problem, they had Handy help them install a smaller printing press station in Brainy's studio so that he would be able to publish his own works without Reporter. For some time, Brainy was confident in his abilities to self-publish, but discovered that he missed having Reporter by his side - arguing or not. Likewise, Reporter was missing Brainy's company, too - arguing or not. The two came together to discuss fair terms of usage on the printing press and concluded that it was more interesting (and frustrating) to work together than separately. Relationship with Moxette Smurfette When Moxette was first introduced to the village by Peewit, he was captivated; even more so after she was transformed by the True Blue Spell. From the moment they met, he has been particularly interested in her and even dared to call her "the best thing to smurf to the village since Smurfette," which earned him both praise and pain from his fellow Smurfs since some found her to be only a troublemaker. Conflicted Feelings Reporter does not truly understand how he feels about Moxette, although he thinks highly of her. He takes delight in her impersonations, believes she is "ahead of her time," and is always finding some new thing about her for his newspaper columns. He might daresay he has fallen in love with her. And yet, when it comes to her relationship with Brainy and Clumsy, his thoughts turn sour. Having become so close to Clumsy, mirroring Brainy with her impersonations of him (and breaking into his studio, which he loves to report on), and having intimate knowledge of his books, Reporter finds him jealous and sometimes angry with her. Season 10 Episodes During Season 10, he was never actually included in any episodes, but is still considered part of the RDK storyline because he is shown printing the happenings of each adventure in the credits of the episodes. Peewit's Smurfy Creation - Ep. 8 He meets Moxette and makes an article about her shortly afterwards. Peewit's Unsmurfy Mistake - Ep. 9 He writes an article about Peewit turning Johan into a Smurf and the rescue that followed before being returned to normal. Mystico Returns - Ep. 10 He helps Brainy write a book recounting the first and second release of Mystico after this episode concludes. ''The Goblin's Admiration'' - Ep. 17 He later publishes a newspaper edition with the front page featuring the story of Mystico and Vira and how it changed the relationship between the Smurfs and goblins. Hethera the Goblin - Ep. 18 He includes an artistic rendering of Mystico and Hethera from Painter in an editorial column following this episode's conclusion. Beyond the Mirror's Reflection - Ep. 25 He publishes an article claiming the Tracing Mirror had proven what really happens to everyone after death, which was highly controversial. Moxette's Crazy, Stupid Love - Ep. 49 Brainy helps him write an article about Moxette's attempt to pursue Johan as a human being, the results, and her punishment as sentenced by Papa Smurf. Kiddie Crushes - Ep. 59 Despite Brainy's protesting, he refuses to consider Peewit and Denisa's encounter "fit news." ''The Reluctant Dark Knight'' - Season Finale In Story One, he is assumed to make friends with Falla after Johan introduces her to the village, and he keeps up on the progression of Gargamel's plans to break up the "heroic trio" after learning about it. Shortly after Johan is stolen for the side of Evil, he and Brainy publish a somber memoir of Johan. Season 11 Episodes He is set to remain a "post-inclusion" character, but may have several direct appearances depending on the progression of the storyline. Woeful Smurfs - Ep. 1 Pending... Somebody Learns to Hide - Ep. 2 Pending... Rising Flames - Ep. 3 Pending... Clockette's Upgrades - Ep. 5 Pending... Smurfing a Goblin Hollow - Ep. 6 Pending... When Fire and Water Collide - Ep. 7 Pending... Smurfing One's Imagination - Ep. 8 Pending... Dark Knight in Bright Moonlight - Ep. 12 Pending... ''Mechanical Hero'' - Ep. 14 Pending... Sylke Hood - Ep. 15 Pending... The Unsmurfiest Prank Ever Pulled - Ep. 17 Pending... Skipping Stones - Ep. 18 Pending... Josten's Scar - Ep. 19 Pending... Mother Nature's (Re)Creation - Ep. 21 Pending... Denisa's Birthday Wish - Ep. 22 Pending... ''Crestfallen Christmas'' - Ep. 26 Pending... Spritely Matrimony - Ep. 27 Pending... Return of the Weresmurf - Ep. 28 He is mentioned by Brainy in Moxette and Smurfette's "girls-only" Imaginarium setting, but makes no actually appearance. The Smurfs of Poetic Prose - Ep. 30 Pending... Attack of the Love-Struck Smurfs - Ep. 32 Pending... Mind Over Smurf - Ep. 34 Pending... ''Take Back the Knight'' - Season Finale Pending... Appearance He wears a wide brim brown Smurf hat with a piece of paper sticking out at all times, a green slant-striped tie, and white trousers. While out in the village, he tends to have a notepad and pencil on hand, and only wears a black apron when working at his printing press. Human Pending... Voice Actor(s) The voice actors in both the cartoon show and Sony Pictures media have been uncredited. Most desirably for Reporter would be the unknown actor who portrayed him in The Smurfs: The Legend of Smurfy Hollow mini-movie. Trivia *He is one of few characters whose voice actors have not been credited by any source. *He is right-handed and is known for his "chicken smurf" writing, which is nearly impossible for anyone besides him to read in his notes. *His appearance in Numbuh 404's accounts is based on his comic book counterpart, which was also used in Sony's mini-movie, The Legend of Smurfy Hollow. *Because of their "conflicted friendship," Moxette calls him "Reporter" when they are getting along or "Editor" when they are not. When she is playful, mischievous, or neutral towards him, she calls him "Newsboy." He has learned to accept this over time. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bisexual characters Category:Smurfs Category:Intellectuals Category:Smurf Village residents Category:Cartoon show character exclusive imports Category:Comic book character exclusive imports Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Expanded Animated Universe characters Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:RDK Stories